doomfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Doom
:Tutaj przekierowuje strona Doom 1. Jeżeli szukasz wersji shareware, przejdź na DOOM1.WAD. Jeżeli interesuje Cię reboot z 2016 roku, przejdź na Doom (2016) Doom (oficjalnie DOOM, oraz okazjonalnie przez fanów nazywane jako DooM) to pierwsza gra z serii Doom i jedna gier i jedna z gier które spopularyzowały gatunek FPS. Stylizowana na grę science-fiction i horror wrzuca gracza w buty Space Marine który znajduje się w zarodku piekielnej inwazji. Wprowadziła rozgrywkę kooperacyjną i deathmatch w dosłownych tych słów znaczeniu i była to także jedna z pierwszych gier które spopularyzowały praktykę możliwości modyfikowania gier komercyjnych. Została najpierw wydana w wersji shareware 10 grudnia 1993 roku poprzez przesłanie na serwer FTP Uniwersytetu Wisconsin. The Ultimate Doom, zaktualizowana wersja oryginalnej gry zawierała czwarty epizod. Została wydana w 1995 roku i była dostępna w sklepach w wersji pudełkowej. Gracz przejmuje rolę nienazwanego Kosmicznego Marine okrzykniętego jako "Doomguy" przedzierając się przez hordy demonów przybyłych prosto z piekła. Razem z wersją shareware, zawierającą 1/3 gry, czyli 9 poziomów, Doom był ogrywany przez 15-20 milionów graczy w przeciągu 2 lat, popularyzując gry komputerowe oraz rozwijając ten rynek. Przy popularyzowaniu gatunku FPS, była także pionierem immersyjnej grafiki 3D, sieciowej rozgrywki oraz wsparcia dla modyfikacji poprzez pliki zwane jako "WAD". Wywołała ona mocny efekt na rynku gier, widać to w ilości gier FPS z lat '90. Wtedy były one nazywane jako klony Dooma. Kontrowersyjne elementy, takie jak brutalność, elementy okultyzmu i satanizmu sprawiły, że stała się celem dla wielu wrogów gier komputerowych. Seria Doom była kontynuowana w postaci Doom II: Hell on Earth (1994) i wielu paczkach rozszerzających tytuł, takich jak Master Levels for Doom II (1995) oraz Final Doom (1996). Oryginalnie stworzone dla MS-DOS, gry zostały w przyszłości przeportowane na wiele innych platform. Gdy kod źródłowy gry został wydany w 1997 roku, powstało wiele source portów na niezliczoną ilość urządzeń. W połowie lat '90 gra wypadła z mainstreamu ze względu przestarzałą technologię silnika gry, jednakże fani dalej tworzyli kolejne WADy, speedruny oraz modyfikacje do gry. Seria zyskała rozgłos przy okazji premiery Doom 3 korzystającej z id Tech 4 w 2004 roku, oraz dzięki adaptacji filmowej z 2005 roku. Kolejna część, nazwana Doom i zasilana id Tech 6, została wydana w 2016 roku i stawiała oldschoolową szybką akcję z pierwszych dwóch części. Historia i proces tworzenia Fabuła Rozgrywka Wydanie i sprzedaż Rozszerzalność gry Negatywne reakcje Problemy w Niemczech Odbiór Epizody * Knee-Deep in the Dead (jedyny epizod w wersji shareware) * The Shores of Hell * Inferno * Thy Flesh Consumed (tylko w The Ultimate Doom) Bronie :''Uwaga: w tej części nie występuje Dwururka, a w wersji shareware nie są zawarte Broń plazmowa oraz BFG 9000.'' Potwory * Zombie * Sierżant * Imp * Demon * Spectre * Baron Piekła * Zagubiona dusza * * Cacodemon * * Cyberdemon * * Spiderdemon * * nie występuje w ''wersji shareware''. Zobacz także * The Ultimate Doom * Okładki * Tryb wieloosobowy * Speedrun * WADy i modyfikacje * Edytor * Source port * Strony internetowe * Doom 3 * Doom engine * id Software en:Doom es:Doom ru:Doom it:Doom * Kategoria:Gry